memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Schutzstaffel
Schutzstaffel I noticed a user suggested a move to Schutzstaffel for this article -- does everyone agree it should be at SS, or should the name be used (i'm wondering, as i think this might deserve disambiguation related to SS (registry). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:37, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I agree it should be at Glochenspiel or whatever the "proper" name is, as a disambiguation would seem appropriate here. --Broik 03:30, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I moved it back to SS but I think Schutzstaffel is a good redirect. The problem I have with Schutzstaffel is it's not a very well known name and I'm not sure if it was referenced onscreen. Both SS and SS (registry) have a disambig note on the top of the page and that should be enough in my opinion.--Tim Thomason 05:14, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::What the hell is Glochenspield? :S Anyhow, as Schutzstaffel is obviously the proper name, I would suggest having "SS" redirected to a page under that name or otherwise making SS as disambig page... Ottens 16:06, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I have no idea what it is, but to my Latinocentric mind, compound German words always look really confusing. :P Like that really long word (tippfehlersomethingsomething) that basically means "White-out"... --Broik 16:27, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::I think the proper alternative would be to have SS be a redirect to Schutzstaffel. The wikipedia uses the same method. Glockenspiel means "bell game" though I have no idea how this is related -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:31, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::A glockenspiel (German for "play of bells") is a type of percussion instrument similar to a xylophone. I've seen it before (in my midwestern non-german heritage) as kind of a way to point out "weird"-sounding Germanic words, such as in this instance. I still don't think Schutzstaffel should be the main page because it's not the known word for the Nazi agency, and I don't think it was referenced onscreen. We don't have National Aeronautics and Space Administration as the main page for NASA, and also I think Nazi is an acronym as well.--Tim Thomason 21:33, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::You're right. SS would be better after all, considering we also have NASA rather than the full name. Ottens 14:22, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for clearing that up, Tim - both the SS and the "funny word". I shouldn't have said anything, but I forgot not all of us are from the Midwest, where 2/3 of the population is German-American. :) Anyway, it's best to keep it at SS I suppose. --Broik 14:54, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::: Seems to me it would be best to follow the naming practices of wikipedia. The use of the "proper name" should be the main page with the abbreviation being used as the common and identifiable abbreviation. Just like MACO is a redirect to its proper full name, or Federation is a redirect to its proper full name. --Alan del Beccio 19:58, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::::: While I realize we are not wikipedia, moving this to the what the name abbreviates, while moving the SS registry page here, lessens our database of one more qualified page, and as well, the term SS, as a registry, was used in greater quantity in Trek than Schutzstaffel references. --Alan 19:30, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Late in the game here, but the word "Schutzstaffel" was never used anywhere in Star Trek. We also dont know what it stood. It could just as easily been "Secret Service". Most people I meet, non-educated about World War II, think that this is what SS stands for. I'm sure the apple pie and white picket fence American viewing audience of the 1960s thought that as well. Leaving it as SS sticks to canon since Star Trek never has stated what it actually stands for. October 2010 Move A user just moved the article to "Schutzstaffel". Not sure that was the best idea. As stated previously, the term "Schutzstaffel" has never been uttered in any Star Trek production - the group has always simply been called "SS". -FleetCaptain 17:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I could see having the full name in the article, but not as the title. 31dot 17:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Name never mentioned in canon. Only "SS". -- sulfur 18:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't really have a problem with this being at the "proper" name, but the background section should say that the full name wasn't used in canon. - 19:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article/Article of the Week? I am almost finished with a MAJOR expansion of this article. Article of the week status? What do people think? -FleetCaptain 09:38, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::I actually moved the section to which I was referring too and created a new article under SS uniforms and insignia. :At the moment, standard procedure would be to apply for "Featured Article" status, then eventually choose as AotW if the article has gained that status. If you aren't sure about it, you could also start a "peer review" process for comments on how you could enhance the article. -- Cid Highwind 09:59, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::As a start, some copyediting on the sections needs to be done. Currently we have "German SS", "Ekosian SS" and "Other SS" as if those were completely independent occurences - but they are not. There should be some flow, showing that one is the "original", and the others followed from it under specific circumstances ("social experiment"/"recreative activity"). -- Cid Highwind 10:13, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::Excellent advice. I'm about done for the night, but thank you for the good tips. -FleetCaptain 10:22, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Part of Wehrmacht The "Waffen-SS" was never part of the Wehrmacht. Till 1942 the divisions of Waffen-SS were, officially, police support troops, later they came back to the SS "Führungshauptamt". Some (not all) divisions were under tactical command of the Wehrmacht, but never part of it. In fact, the Wehrmacht wanted them to become part of it's administration all the time and never got it, because the SS wanted to keep it's only heavy armed troops. Because of this struggle for command (which was typically for the "Führersystem") (Waffen-)SS leaders and Wehrmacht leaders hated each other. -unsigned :"Wehrmacht" was also a general term for the entire German military and during 1944 and 1945 the Waffen-SS was very much intermixed with the regular armed forces. Indeed, it was not unheard of for downed airmen and beached sailors to be folded into the Waffen-SS as back-up troops during last ditch defense efforts and several regular Army officers were given operational command of SS units in their particular area of defense (although not administrative command since the SS was still a party organization). All of that however is outside the scope of this article. -FC 15:41, 3 June 2008 (UTC) A Hirogen in SS uniform Quite frankly, he is not - the character is wearing a Wehrmacht Army uniform. -unsigned :Uh...no...he is in an SS uniform. You can tell by the collar patch and the oak leaf type rank insignia. That is the insignia for an SS-Colonel, aka Standartenfuhrer. -FC 15:38, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Dr. Marchese's Edits Can we get some clarification to see if the doctor's changes are canonical? While historically accurate I don't know if they were ever mentioned in canon.Obey the Fist!! 17:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Not mentioned in canon. That's what Wikipedia is for. -- sulfur 18:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC)